ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TUGS: Big Harbor Tugboats (Transcript)
chugging Big Mac: Hoo-wee! Your very first prince summit. You must be over the moon, Theodore. Theodore Tugboat: Oh, I am excited. But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, too. Warrior: Your 'nervicited'! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!! But also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there! Sunshine: I'm there almost every day. Big Mac: You've got no reason to fret, Theo. Everything's gonna be just- OJ: THEODORE! Oh, sorry, darling, but I just realized you're not wearing your stack. You haven't forgotten it back at the Lucky's yard, have you? Theodore Tugboat: It's in my barge. Just feel a self-conscious about wearing it. Haven't really gotten accustomed to these yet, either. OJ: You are a prince now, Theodore. Embrace it! I'm telling you, If I had a stack like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing. fanfare Wicki: His highness, Prince Theodore Tugboat! Coast Guard: laughs Thedore! I haven't see you since the coronation! Captain Star: We have so much to discuss. But it can it wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you. conversation Theodore Tugboat: sighs Ten Cents: What's wrong, Therodore? Theodore Tugboat: I don't know, Ten Cents. I'm just... worried, I guess. Coast Guard was given the Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a prince, Captain Star expects me to lead the Star Fleet on my own? Ten Cents: That would be awesome! Theodore Tugboat: No, it would not! Just because I have this stack and these tow ropes, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader! Ten Cents: Awm sure ya will, Theodore. now c'mon, should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow! sighs Theodore Tugboat: grunts Can't... dock...! grunts twang Theodore Tugboat: Just trying to get comfortable! Ugh! theme song chirping chugging rustlings Ten Cents: snoring Zebedee: Ugh! Ten Cents: Huh? What? Theodore Tugboat: yawns My stack! He's got my stack! Stop! Theif! He's stolen my stack! Rest of the main cast: gasp Theodore Tugboat: Stop! grunts clatter Main cast: gasps Theodore Tugboat: What did you do to my stack? Zebedee: Sorry it had to be this way...Prince. Main cast: gasps Sunshine: Who was that? Captain Star: Zebedee. A former tugboat of mine. He began his studies with me not long before Theodore. But when he did not get what he wanted as quickly as he liked, he turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to stop him, but he eventually decided to abandon his studies and pursue his own path. One that has sadly led to him stealing the stack. Ten Cents: He replaced Theodore's with this one. Captain Star: I suppose Zebedee thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after the stack and Element of Harmony. Theodore Tugboat: But I don't understand. Where did he go? Why did he take my stack? Captain Star: You'll soon know more about this place than even I do. Captain Zero: This is no ordinary mirror. It's a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons. Warrior: Sparkly! Captain Zero: It always been kept in the warehouse of Bigg City Port. But when Coast Gaurd took over the Empire, we sent it here for him to watch over. Captain Star: sighs I had always hoped that Zebedee would someday use it to return, to come back to Bigg City Port seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened. Coast Guard: Theodore, you must use the mirrior to go into this other world and retrieve your stack. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Bigg City Port is left without one of its most important means of defense. Captain Zero: Your stack does not belong in the place Zebedee now calls home. And in his possesion, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves. Captain Star: You understand the importance of your task? Theodore Tugboat: Of course. Captain Star: Good. Then you must go at once. Theodore Tugboat: sighs Top Hat: Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's going , we're going with him. Warrior: squee Top Hat: Right, guys? Warrior: Ohhh! I'm so 'nevicited'! Big Mac: You do realize that's not a real word, right? Captain Star: I'm afraid I can't let you go. Top Hat: What?! Why not?! Captain Star: Sending you all of you could upset the balance of the alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Theodore to get the stack back from Zebedee. This is something Prince Theodore must do alone. Captain Zero: Time is of the esscene. On a third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does. it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return. Rest of the main cast: of encouragement Ten Cents: NO! Thodore Tugboat: Whoa! Aaaah! Ten Cents: yelping Theodore Tugboat: groan Ten Cents: Uh, Theodore? Theodore Tugboat: Huh? Ten Cents! You're not supposed to- Ten Cents? Are you a...harbor tug? Ten Cents: I... think so. But I have no idea what you are! Theodore Tugboat: Huh? scream panting Ten Cents: Theodore, you have to get it together! Theodore Tugboat: breathing sigh What... does the rest of me look like? Ten Cents: Um, like you. Only a repainted you. Your bumpers are really small. Theodore Tugboat: My bumpers?! panics Ten Cents: Are you gonna scream again? Where are we? Theodore Tugboat: I don't know. But must serve the gateway back to Bigg City Port. We need to find my stack as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start checking the harbor first. Category:Transcripts